Y te seguiré amando
by Hetaloca2123
Summary: Un Manuel borracho llamando a las cuatro de la mañana, nunca es buena idea, en especial cuando comienza a hablar con sinceridad, y te suelta un te amo. Dicen que el primer amor nunca tiene un final feliz. ArgChi.


~Flaca no me claves, los puñales por la espalda~

Martín iba a cortar unas pelotas, eso era un hecho. ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría llamar a las cuatro de la mañana?

Esperaba mínimo una guerra. MÍNIMO.

El rubio se obliga a estirar la mano de su cama para contestar el infernal aparato.

-A ver, ¿Quién es el boludo?-dice de mala gana sin ánimos de ocultar su voz ronca por las horas de sueño.

-Yo, weón.

Martín se pierde unos segundos. Manu. El Manu. Su país vecino. Chile. Manu…

-¿Por qué llamas a esta hora, pelotudo?-es lo primero que suelta, porque antes esta su sueño perdido y luego la inquietante y sospechosa razón de que Manu lo llame a esa hora. Evita pensar que esta es la primera llamada que le hace desde que inició el año, año que estaba por acabar.

Oye como la risa rara del castaño llena la línea telefónica, parece divertido en exceso. Demasiado divertido.

-¿Estás borracho?-pregunta sorprendido. Sí, Manuel es un borracho conocido pero es uno con experiencia, es el primero en apagar su teléfono en fiestas para evitar todos los mensajes y llamadas vergonzosas que los demás siempre terminan haciendo. Es hasta profesional.

-Yooo, Nah-Manuel empieza a cambiar de tono, y trata de parecer más serio. , lo admito, señor Hernández, puede que haya bebido un poquito, sin embargo que quede claro, ¡yo no soy ningún borracho!, soy un país decente. Merezco…respeto.

Martín ya no esta adormilado, y la verdad es que cree que la despertada valió la pena, Ja, se va divertir un montón.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, Manuel- se sienta en la cama mientras trata de aguantarse la risa-. ¿Puedo saber la razón de porque me llama?

-Lo perdono, pero que no se repita, y lo llamé porque…..

Un sonido sordo se hace presente por el teléfono, Martín no lo puedo creer.

-Boludo, ¿te caíste?-pregunta a carcajadas.

-Creo que sí, no lo sé, por un breve momento como que volé. Ya sabes, como pájaro-Le contesta como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo caerse-. Y te llamé, porque quería escuchar tu voz.

El mundo se congela por unos momentos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Martín se queda sin palabras. _Mi voz. Quería escucharla_.

-Manu, si es una broma, créeme, me la jugaste-suelta nervioso.

Chile se queda mucho tiempo en silencio, pero Martín puede escuchar la respiración suave de Manuel.

Quizás debió haber dicho otra cosa, ¿pero qué? ¿Debió coquetearle, ¿Hacer una insinuación? ¿Reírse? ¿No responder nada?

-Erí, weón-la voz de Manuel se rompe por unos segundos, y Martín se siente como el peor país en el mundo-. Apuesto que te gustaría que fuera una broma. Siempre es más fácil cuando es una broma.

Martín siente como los nervios y el arrepentimiento llenan su estómago.

-No, no, no…Es que fue demasiado repentino, mierda, perdón.

-Hace mucho que no te disculpabas conmigo-la voz suena demasiado emocionada como para ser Manuel. Le sorprende lo bipolar que pued3 llegar a ser Manu con unas cuantas cervezas. Quizás varias cervezas. Y vino, Manu siempre toma vino.

-Hace mucho que no te veo-Martín cada vez se va sintiendo más sentimental, y no sabe si es bueno para el abrirse de esta manera a Manuel. Pero lo hace-. Te he extrañado.

Manuel suelta un suspiro de desahogo.

-Pucha, rucio. ¿Cómo te haces querer tan fácil?-le suelta en tono irritado.

Martín siente que podría ser todo un sueño, un sueño para hacer que baje todas sus barreras que ni siquiera sabía tenía. Y todo lo que siente se puede definir con el nombre de Manuel.

Manu.

Y de repente, el enojado es él, ¡Y es que está en todo el derecho!

Manu llama, borracho, a las cuatro de la mañana, le dice que quería escuchar su voz, después de haberlo ignorado meses, ¡y para rematar le dice que es fácil de querer!

Nunca le ha dicho eso. Nunca. La última vez que Manuel le dio una muestra de cariño sonando tan vulnerable fue en la batalla de su independencia. Y eso había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te callas?

Y Martín piensa que si se va a freír la cabeza toda la semana, tiene que valer la pena.

-¿Tú me quieres?-suelta con miedo, con un sabor amargo en el estómago, y la decepción esperando darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

-No te quiero.

Y por unos segundos, piensa que de verdad es gracioso, como hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, como el rechazo de Chile, que es un hecho histórico y documentado, para luego dejar que el dolor en su pecho haga nido. Siente como le está empezando a costar tragar. Y lo odia, pero no tanto como se odia a si mismo por imaginar palabras que nunca llegarán.

-¿Entonces porque me dices todo esto?-trata de que el tono salga lo más neutro posible, pero falla. La ira traspasa el teléfono, y puede sentir como Manuel toma aire.

-Yo te amo.

Y bum. Su mundo explota. Una montaña rusa de emociones, nunca lo sintió tan literal. Las palpitaciones van más rápido si es posible, las manos le sudan, y por primera vez en muchos años, siente miedo. Sí, miedo, porque Chile no te dice te amo, porque Manuel es el estereotipo de esconde tu corazón y bota la llave. Y él no es un ser maduro, que sabe la respuesta exacta para confesiones de borrachos.

Lo peor es que él siente lo mismo.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué?-está perdido.

-¿Me amas?-pregunta nervioso, y Martín siente ganas de reír y llorar a la vez porque un Manu nervioso no se ha visto en siglos.

-Te amo-y es cierto. Aunque trata de negárselo a si mismo, pero al final en las noches a solas, enfrentándose a su consciencia, a ese Martín tan pequeño y melancólico, siempre termina admitiendo, que lo ama, y que lo seguirá amando.

Chile ríe.

-Lo sé-suena tan seguro que a Martín la rabia se le mezcla con el sentimiento de felicidad.

-¿Y para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

Manuel se demora algo más en responder.

-Porque están estos días, tú sabes, donde te veo de la mano con Colombia, y luego te veo coqueteando con Bélgica, o a veces me percato de las miradas que se dan con Brasil, incluso he visto a Ucrania y Venezuela salir de tu habitación-y a Martín no le cuesta nada imaginarse a Manu echado en el suelo, tratando de mantener la voz. Se siente horrible, y lo peor es que no puede negar nada de lo que le ha dicho, incluso este año se había acostado con más países de los que había nombrado Manuel, no pensó que la culpabilidad todavía podía llegar-. Entonces eso pasa, veo a todos estos países a tu lado, y trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que yo siempre seré para ti, lo que tú eres para mí. Y que ellos solo están ahí, para llenar un vacío.

Y Martín debería detenerse, cortar el teléfono, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y tratar de continuar su vida evitando ese peso en el corazón.

Pero no puede, porque Manuel siempre ha sido el detonante de esa parte torpe, cobarde, impulsiva, y hasta humana, en él.

-¿Y que soy yo para ti?

-Eres una parte que no puedo quitarme, como que te siento en mi piel, y quiero sacarte, echarte, pero siento que si lo hago, voy a borrar una parte de mí. Y ya he perdido muchas partes de mí.

-Yo nunca intenté olvidar lo que siento por ti.

Y Manuel ríe de nuevo, y suena mucho más irónica. Y eso con Manuel, nunca es buena señal.

-Pero si intentaste reemplazarme, te buscaste a los países que más se asemejaban a mi personalidad y creíste que te iba a salir.

Martín siente la sangre subir, como sus músculos se contraen. La rabia hace otra vez una entrada magistral.

Debería dejarlo ir, porque es verdad. Pero no puede. Y aunque Chile suene tan vulnerable y asustado, como en siglos no lo ha oído, sigue teniendo ese tono cínico que le patea el orgullo, y es ahí, cuando siente que el también debe hacerle daño.

-¿Y tú?, dime, ¿Arthur alcanza a hacerme sombra?-el tono tiene que salir neutro, demostrar que no le importa, pero como todas las cosas esa noche, su voz le traiciona-. Espero al menos que sea un reemplazo decente.

-Todas las veces que me he acostado con Arthur, han sido precisamente porque él no es como tú.

Martín siente ganas de llorar, y gritar. Inglaterra es una herida que no sana, es la mancha en todas las cosas que ha querido y perdido.

-¡¿Y se supone que eso me reconforte!?

-Nunca amé a Arthur, y el tampoco me amará.

-Entonces, ¿porque mierda te acuestas con él?-le grita.

-Porque me siento solo.

Llora. Manuel está llorando. Y cuando Manu llora, el mundo a Martín le parece un lugar peor, todo le parece más horrible, el mismo se siente fatal, y es que simplemente el solo escucharlo lagrimear hace que el corazón se le encoja. Porque es Manuel, es Chile. Es el que aguantaba todos los golpeas de España sin llorar, es el que se mantiene frío cuando todo está mal, es la imagen de dureza.

Todo esta mal si Manuel llora.

-Boludo, no me hagas esto. Por favor, no llores. Sabes que no estás solo.

-Esa mentira no te la crees ni tú. Arthur me entiende, él lo sabe.

-¿Sabe qué?, porque a mi lo único que me parece que sabe ese infeliz es a hacer basura la vida de los demás.

-Sabe lo que es ser la oveja negra, sabe lo agotador que resulta aguantar todas las miradas de odio, el que te echen la culpa y te señalen. Ya sabes, ser odiado. Él lo sabe.

-A mi también me odian-o al menos eso cree.

-No, no lo hacen, solo es que tu actitud a veces agota. A mi de verdad me odian.

-¿Y te arrepientes?-de verdad quiere saberlo.

-¿De qué?

-De las acciones que te llevaron a ser odiado.

-Nunca. Pero hay días, como este, que me duelen. Y en esos días me gusta imaginarme si el odio que me tienen todos, incluso tú, será porque en el fondo me siguen queriendo, o porque me quisieron.

-¿Crees que te odio?

-No lo creo. Lo sé. Tú me odias.

-Hace unos minutos dijiste que sabías que te amaba, ¿Por qué decís esto ahora?-y Martín no sabe en que momento empezó él también a llorar. Las lagrimas caen como si no tuvieran termino.

-Me amas, pero también me odias. Yo te recuerdo a tu derrota, aún me crees un traidor y mentiroso. Es por eso que no estamos juntos.

-¿Es mi culpa?-ahora los sollozos salen sin control, y en el fondo, Martín sabe que esta conversación esta desatando todos sus miedos.

-Es de ambos. Tuya por odiarme, y amarme sin dejar que un sentimiento le gane al otro, y mía por amarte en silencio, sin decírtelo, buscando no arriesgarme, mostrándome siempre distante, y encerrándome en un lugar lejos.

Los dos lloran como niños desde hace ya tiempo, porque ambos lo saben. Se aman, se sienten el uno al lado del otro, pero aún así no pueden estar juntos. No se atreven, y temen, temen como cuando se va a la guerra sin saber si regresarás. Y este es el punto de no retorno donde ambos cuelgan hace ya mucho.

-Chile, yo—

-No me digas así, hoy no, en este momento, solo dime Manuel.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta pensar que existe esta realidad alterna, como en las películas de ciencia ficción, donde hay un Martín al que le gusta jugar a la pelota, y también esta Manuel, le gusta leer mucho, y ambos se aman, y no han tenido que pelear contra el otro, y no tiene asuntos diplomáticos tensos, y la gente que los rodea los apoya. Y están juntos.

-¿Y seguirán juntos?-ojala esa dimensión los consolara un poco. Y cree que nunca había deseado tanto ser humano.

Se conocerían en el liceo, se enamorarían, Manuel sería escritor, y él un futbolista reconocido, y se levantarían juntos en la mañana para beber maté y té.

Pero no es así. Ellos no son humanos.

-Martín, me tengo que ir. Te dije todo lo que quería decirte.

-Yo no te dije todo.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre te amaré.

Manuel llora aún más si es posible.

-Adiós, Martín. Te amo.

Y corta.

Martín deja que las lágrimas caigan hasta que ya no quede más agua para botar.

Y vuelve al círculo vicioso de torturarse a si mismo, pensando en Manuel, en sus ojos, en el lunar en su cuello, en la forma en como sostiene el cigarro, en los poemas que le veía escribir cuando estaba aburrido en las reuniones, en como lo besaba, aunque solo fueran tres veces, y en como se acurrucaba contra él.

Y piensa en todo lo que fueron, lo que son, y lo que no serán.

Las ganas de llorar no se van.


End file.
